The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a wire-first, gate-first nanomesh field effect transistor with epitaxially thickened source and drain regions, and a method of manufacturing the same.
While nanowire field effect transistors offer the potential for scaling semiconductor devices in future generations, one of the challenges for the nanowire field effect transistors is the amount of current per unit device area. Another of the challenges for the nanowire field effect transistors is the complexity of processing steps employed to form the nanowire field effect transistors. Particularly, processing steps to form a replacement gate structure over nanowires introduce many additional processing steps, thereby increasing the processing time and the manufacturing cost for nanowire field effect transistors.